


Two Legged Death Race

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123





	Two Legged Death Race

Percy

PenguinLover1098: And you two better keep your hands to yourselves

Percy: She grounded me for my FACE  
Sally: Don't act like you didn't deserve it  
Percy: This face fell through Tartarus. I'm not a normal teenager  
Sally: No kidding  
Percy: *tackles Sally*   
PenguinLover1098: PERCY! What did I say?  
Percy: She started it. Again!  
PenguinLover1098: JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION *bangs head repeatedly against nearest wall*  
Annabeth: Guys, we're driving her crazy. And you two are ACTING like little kids  
Percy: She didn't even ask permission to move my room!  
Sally: I'm your mother  
Percy: No, you're my baby sister who's not even born yet mother. You married Paul. Technically I'm motherless  
Sally: Now you're just being ridiculous!  
Apollo/Lester: I HATE THE RACES. I'M GOING TO SEND HARLEY TO TARTARUS FOR LIFE!  
Harley: If you ever become a god again ;)  
Apollo: OH YOU DID NOT   
Harley: :p   
Apollo: THAT'S IT!

PenguinLover1098: *tries to stop Apollo from murdering Harley*   
I'll be back soon. Hopefully they'll be tied to chairs  
*chair flies through the air*  
Apollo, no throwing chairs!

Apollo: YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME  
PenguinLover1098: Technically you're a demigod now. So yes, I am. Hand over the chair!  
Apollo: The chair is in pieces on the other side of the room  
PenguinLover1098: Go clean it up then  
Apollo: You can't make me!  
PenguinLover1098: DO IT!  
Apollo: You're scary   
PenguinLover1098: GOOD


End file.
